


Hold On

by Miss_Write



Series: The Being within the Mind [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Gravity Falls
Genre: (or will it?), Almost everyone is in there, Also does this make any sense or do you want me to explain?, F/F, F/M, I guess just tell me how im doing, I'll add more tags later on, Im gonna make it a challenge, Im trying to be as mysterious as possible, M/M, Multi, Revising and editings are for pussys..., and that pussy is me..., fite me, i foRGOT DADVID, lets play "How many Gays can fit under one roof!", or better yet never, there is a reason as to why the circumstance is like this and it will be explained later, with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Write/pseuds/Miss_Write
Summary: Max never really thought something like this would happen. One minute, he was a simple yet jaded ten year old standing in front of the Camp Campbell sign next to the most annoying Camp Counselor in (his opinion) the WORLD, David, waiting for the newest meat to arrive to one of the many places that Max knows as hell.And well, the next minute, here he is with David at his side once more, except this time, not only is he his new foster dad, but he’s off and gone gay for a cult leader, who is pretty much one of his worst enemies. To put it frank, the first words he spoke as they drove off to David’s place was, ‘Well shit, this is happening I guess.’Then suddenly five years later and boom. Here he is. Celebrating his fifteenth birthday with his two, like what Ered had once quoted, “Cool gay dads.” Just without the cool. And this time, with Daniel still being forced to stay in the U.S., he gets a job as a teacher alongside with David.And just to put the cherry on top, friends of the past come back to his life closer than ever... literally not metaphorically. He's fucked... or at least he WAS fucked, until summer began, with his next adventure beginning.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Well fuck me sideways and call me a piece of crap (pls don't I'm vewy sensitive (っ˘ω˘ς ) ) i am now officially screwed... fucked over if you will... this thing is just being winged if im going to be honest. I have a begnning, middle, and end. That's it... everything between the three is non-existent, so please I beg.... h- have mercy..... im trying my best on this, this is technically my first more than one chapter fanfic on here so Im going to have a few bumps every now and then, so if y'all mind, woukd you... very kind and amazing people out there help a pal out? Ahem... um back to this stories topic!!!! This story was not only inspired by an artist by the name of SC00TY, but the song is also what inspired me! Henceforth the title "Hold On."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a story always starts with a healthy breakfast and gay group chats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably fix this every now and then but I hope y'all enjoy this story!

 

Birds chirping filled the silence of sleepy peak and their wooded area. The sound of nature awakening to its blissful song was all but horrid. It’s a calming feeling similar to that of a stream with its fish inhabitants swimming by. It was as peaceful as the soft hums the bees made as they began to set off on their honey filled journey. A small yet simple platypus knawing on a femur of a bear. It was truly blissful. That is... until this said beauty met its greatest enemy. 

 

_**The human race.** _

 

“RISE AND SHINE HAPPY CAMPERS!!! WE’VE GOT A _BIIIIG_ DAY TODAY!!!”

 

And just like that; the house echoed with groans of pain and suffering that filed throughout the house that would be the Greenwood household. “DAVID SHUT THE FUCK  _UP_ AND LET US _SLEEP_... AND WE'RE _**NOT**_ CAMPERS.” Max screamed in the shared room that He, Neil, and Nikki use. Well, Nikki has her own room, but she sleeps more in the shared room of Neil and Max.

 

“No can do Max! We’ve got a big day today!” Silence. He still didn't get a response. He replied again with a, "I made pancakes!" Which got Max to be the first one bolting down the hall shouting slightly as he stumbled forward that he’s “awake”. As he power walked towards the kitchen with David flipping blueberry pancakes, he noticed that Daniel didn’t look so awake as Max is now. His head against the table with a cup of coffee in hand that read #1 Counselor, his hair a mess as though they had played twister the night before.

 

“Well aren’t you the morning bird.” Max mocked with a wide grin as he took a seat on Daniel’s left. The man himself struggling to lift his head enough to glare daggers at Max, grumbling.

 

"Oh shuddup nows' not the time for mockery." He twisted his neck at an angle.

 

“Well,” Daniel groaned his neck popping slightly, "at least _you_ didn’t wake up at 5 in the morning...” he said taking a slurp of his coffee as he finally sat up only to slump forward and glare daggers at the cup of coffee as though it just insulted his mother... or whoever took care of him during his childhood. Max whistled in surprise, "David, the hell you waking Daniel up at five for?”

 

“Well, I’m Glad you asked Max! But I’ll answer questions when Nikki and Neil get here.” A sudden loud girlish screech and a shout of ‘NIKKI!!’ caught them all off guard, even making Daniel sit up straight only to witness Nikki holding Neil’s jeans… leaving him in boxers. “NIKKI, I AIN'T DEALING WITH YOUR BULLSHIT AT 7 IN THE MORNING NOW GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS.”

 

“YOU SHALL NOT DETAIN ME, WHITE DEVIL!!!!”

 

“hoLY FUCKING SHIT- NIKKI!! GIVE NEIL BACK HIS PANTS, NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT SHIT. AND NEIL, WERE GETTING YOU NEW BOXERS, NO ONE WANTS TO SEE FUCKING BEARS ON YOUR ASS.”

 

“FUCK YOU MAX! YOU- YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BOUGHT ME THESE!!" Neil said still chasing after Nikki, his pace slowing down tremendously. Nikki still continued to run around him though.

 

"IT WAS A JOKE DAMMIT I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D REALLY WEAR THEM!!"

 

Their small argument was cut off by Daniel slamming his hands against the table, which got Nikki to freeze, Neil to slam into her, Max to stare at Daniel in shock, and David to squeak slightly at the sudden scare only to toss the pancake that sat on the spatula upwards, landing miraculously into Daniel’s coffee mug and not on his head, sadly however, the coffee didn’t make it and was ruined.

 

“Are you all done having such a petty argument?”  His response to this was two nods and a mumbled yes coming from Neil.

 

“Good, sorry for scaring you, Davey.”

 

“It-It's alright Danny, ahem, OK! How about we all just sit down, have a nice cup of coffee, some juice, umm, some sliced fruit and pancakes!” David began to set down the plates with blueberry pancakes to every person, each with a specific fruit of their liking. Neil finally got his jeans on, Nikki was scarfing down her pancakes but slowed down a bit just to savour the taste of blueberries with strawberries and banana. Max eyeing David wearily as he ate his pancakes, sipping his coffee as he stared at David who happened to be fidgeting in his seat. Daniel sat there taking small bites of his blueberry and black cherry pancakes, also eyeing David’s form. Max decided now was the time to cut the sudden silence, filling a thick atmosphere.

 

“So… Did you guys fuck last night or-?”

 

This made both David and Neil choke on their drinks, leaving Nikki to burst out laughing and Daniel to nod off to sleep with a fork still in hand, a chunk of pancake drenched in coffee and syrup.

 

“MAX.”

 

“What? I’m just asking David. What did you expect? I mean look at Danny boy over here.” He said snorting slightly as Daniel mumbled a ‘Don’t call me that… but I wish…’, “And what’s with the breakfast? You never make your pancakes unless there’s a special occasion.”

 

“Yeah, Max has a point David, why the sudden breakfast special?”

 

This finally got Daniel to wake up a bit, “The kids have a point Davey, care to explain?” The table went silent after Nikki’s fit of laughter, realizing that this is probably some serious business.

 

“Umm, well... wHO WANTS SOME MUFFINS? CAUSE I DO! WE SHOULD DEFINITELY MAKE SOME BROWNIES ALONG WITH IT! OH, WE CAN EVEN PUT ICE CREAM ON IT!-“

 

“DAVID.” Daniel finally got David to stop preparing ingredients as he grabbed his empty hand and pulled him back, “David, calm down, just tell us what’s wrong.” David stared at his family with a sad look in his eyes. Neil took a long sip from his coffee with a raised eyebrow as he along with Max and Nikki, who were also staring at David’s frantic figure, were about to go to David’s side.

 

“Well... I guess it’s about time I told you but... We’re moving.”

 

He closed his eyes tight waiting for the cries of anger and sadness, but the only response was Nikki screaming no very exaggeratedly. David immediately went to Nikki’s side as he started crying and blubbering ‘I’m sorry Nikki.’ hugging her shaking, slumped form as she sat on the ground.

  
“I HAD JUST BEAT THE SCHOOLS SPORTS RECORD!!!”

 

“I- Im so su- sorry Nik- Wait what?”

 

“Nikki, quit over exaggerating, you and I both know you can just beat the sports at the other school that we’ll have to go to when school starts again.” Max said as he flicked her head gaining a 'ouch' from Nikki as she removed Davids arms that were still around her form as she stood up, offering her hand to David as he grabbed it with a small 'thank you' as he stared in shock. 

 

“Yeah, your right…”

 

“It’s actually true David, Nikki was able to join all the school sport’s AND beat every single record.” Neil replied, showing David the school’s website on his phone that held a picture of Nikki with a wide smile holding at least one trophy and medal from each sport, a #1 on each of them.

 

“B- but, what about all o- of your friend’s? And I- I thought you only pluh- played in team games?”

 

“Yeah, but I was the best player that school is ever gonna have, so the coach finally having his chance to shine and all that, let me play games by myself! Against more than one person if I do say so myself.” She said, gloating slightly.

 

“And that whole friend thing? Yeah, well the three of us had **_FAKE_** friends, David, they all _feared_ us. Speaking of, hey guys, remember the first day? When we pretty much whooped everyone else’s asses at pretty much everything the school had and earned the spot as teacher’s suck up’s? Who would have know camp was actually _useful_ for something.” Max said as he faced his two siblings with a wide smirk on his face.

 

“OH YEAH!!! Hey Neil? Remember that one nerd in your science class during your freshman year who was like, “EXCUSE ME THIR, BUTH I BELIEVE OUR NEWEST STHUDENT NEIL OVER HERE IS CHEATING,” She lisped out while spitting, as an example of how the nerd of the said science class sounded like, gaining flashbacks of a 15 year old Max, who was rolling on his bed cackling as a 16 year old Neil retold the story with tears of laughter in his eyes while a 14 year old Nikki snorted cherry slushy out of her nose from how retarded the nerd sounded like.

 

“And then Max ended up faking the “Good and pure.” façade on everyone, telling the teacher that he can prove that Neil doesn’t need to cheat to answer a simple question, man… that slushy volcano was awesome… thanks for bringing me that cherry slushy by the way Max!”

 

“No problem Nik, OH! Remember those three clique bitches that were pretty much like the Heathers? MAN that was hilarious, especially when we were able to get them to pay us a shit ton of their “Daddy’s” cash. Y’know what? If I had known that good kids can get away with a lot of shit, I would have done this back in elementary school!” The trio continued to chat about their school life as David stared at them with a surprised look, stray tears still in his eyes as he glanced at his husband. “D-Daniel?” There was a blank look on his tired face as he stared at David, the trio going silent as they stared at their foster parents. Max being the first to speak as the room went silent.

 

“Yo, Daniel, you alive?”

 

“…So… were really moving Davey?” He stared at David as he moved towards the sink, splashing a bit of water on his face to wake himself up.

 

“…yes?”

 

Silence…

 

“FUCK YES!!!”

 

“ _DANIEL_!” He stared at his husband in shock, a giggle bubbling as he was suddenly swept from his feet as Daniel swung him in his arms cheering in joy with the trio who also began to rejoin the cheering. And, while David was upset that they weren’t even the slightest upset of the idea of leaving their home, he was glad that his family was happy.

 

“Hey Daniel?”

 

“Yes, Nikki?”

 

“Why _are_ you happy about leaving?” Daniel paused his spinning as he placed the dizzy David down gently as he grabbed his husbands hand, “Well, you see Nikki. If you were in my shoes, where you’re still technically under house arrest where the punishment is to go gay for the person holding you arrest, and then decide to work at the same boarding school as the said person because that said job also pays a lot and all that crap; You begin to realize why the job pays so much, it’s because the kids there are a bunch of arrogant, cynical, assholes.”

 

“Danny! The kids there weren’t bad, they were all very sweet.”

 

“To you maybe! But the moment you leave the room, all hell breaks loose!! I now understand how Gwen feels. I swear those demon spawns have a leader, one of them reminded me oh so much of Max.”

 

“The fuck you comparing me to shit faces for?”

 

“The sick bastard shot an all-out plan to get me fired the first day, then on the second, he decided it’s be a swell idea to launch a war after David left the room to get more copies.” He said bluntly as he wrapped an arm around David’s waist, pulling him closer, nuzzling into his neck to probably hide his frustration with the said student.

 

“…I’m offended, yet flattered in all honesty Daniel.”

 

“Oh come on guys! Don’t be like that, come on, let’s just all sit back down and finish eating breakfast so we can start packing!”

 

“Wait- what? We’re moving today? But what about the gang and Camp Campbell?”

 

“Well, while I am glad you’re worried about Camp Campbell Neil, we’ll be moving next week, for now however, we’ll be packing up everything to get ready.”

 

“Davey, how long have you planned this?”

 

“…for about a year…”

 

“DAVID. Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?!”

 

“I wanted to surprise you all when the people who were working on the house told me they were finished!”

 

“…fine I guess, but how long do we have to pack?”

 

“At least till Wednesday, and if we need to, Friday, after that is when I’ll call the movers over to pick up the stuff and we can start leaving on Saturday. But don’t worry everyone! With teamwork, we can finish this in no time!” A chorus of groans filled the kitchen as David grabbed Neil, Nikki, and an escaping Max into a group hug alongside with Daniel. A shine of joy filled David’s eyes as he squeezed them all tight, not letting them go. “And the best part is, we’ll be doing this, as a _family_!” And while everyone there didn’t really want one of David’s group hugs, they each still had a small smile on their face.

 

“Hey, David?”

 

“Yes Max?”

 

“Where exactly _are_ we moving to?”

 

“The place is called Gravity Falls!”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**\- WELCOME_TO_THE_ASSHOLE_SQUAD_GROUP_CHAT -**

 

 

 

**\- I_h8_u_all** has entered the chat -

 

**I_h8_u_all** : hey guys

 

**I_h8_u_all** : big news

 

**\- Hamilton_but_with_Jazz** has entered the chat -

 

**Hamilton_but_with_Jazz** : and what exactly is the big news? **_MAXWELL???_**

****

**I_h8_u_all** : the fuck u calling me that for??

 

**\- First_President_on_the_Moon** has entered the chat -

 

**First_President_on_the_Moon** : YEAH!!! Whats the big news???

 

**I_h8_u_all** : I’ll say it when everyone gets here >:)

 

**Hamilton_but_with_Jazz** : then what the fuck…

 

**I_h8_u_all** : then next time don’t be a bitch

 

**Hamilton_but_with_Jazz** : HEY YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WOKE ME UP ASSHOLE

 

**\- You_shut_your_whore_mouth** and **I_wanna_fucc_nature** has entered the chat -

 

**You_shut_your_whore_mouth** : Max what the fuck? Right in the middle of me eating the rest of my pancakes?

 

**I_wanna_fucc_nature** : speaking of, neil do you want ur bacon?

 

**You_shut_your_whore_mouth** : Your right in front of me, just ask dumbass.

 

**I_wanna_fucc_nature** : I don’t see u telling max that

 

**\- I_have_a_rainbow_knife** has entered the chat -

 

**I_have_a_rainbow_knife** : oh shit neil do you need ice for that burn?

 

**You_shut_your_whore_mouth** : hey Nurf?

 

**I_have_a_rainbow_knife** : ?

 

**You_shut_your_whore_mouth** : Read my user name.

 

**I_have_a_rainbow_knife** : r00d

 

**\- Takko_is_fucking_lit** and **Hufflepuff_badass** has entered the chat - 

 

**Takko_is_fucking_lit** : lol whats going on???

 

**Hufflepuff_badass** : Whats the big news Max??

 

**I_h8_u_all** : hold on just wait for a few more people

 

**\- Its_not_meredith** and **Adolf_hitlers_art_looks_like_shit** has entered the chat -

  

**Its_not_meredith** : well im here

 

**Adolf_hitlers_art_looks_like_shit** : And so am I.

 

**I_h8_u_all** : ok since everybodys here, heres the big news

 

**I_h8_u_all** : were moving

 

**First_President_on_the_Moon** : whoa really? Where are u guys moving to?

 

**Hamilton_but_with_Jazz** : really??? What state??

 

**Adolf_hitlers_art_looks_like_shit** : wait what about camp?

 

**You_shut_your_whore_mouth** : David’s already canceled camp for this year he said that we’ll continue it next summer like normal.

 

**I_wanna_fucc_nature** : he said that he wants us all to adjust to the new place before school starts

 

**I_h8_u_all** : its mostly for nikki and neil to bond more with daniel really

 

**I_wanna_fucc_nature** : so far, no smell of rat poison… =w=

 

**You_shut_your_whore_mouth** : And no sign of homicidal tendencies…

 

**I_h8_u_all** : you should have seen the first day nikki and neil came over

 

**Its_not_meredith** : so like what should we have some kind of party or what?

 

**I_h8_u_all** : actually yeah, already talked to David about this, and from what hes told me its in Oregon

 

**I_h8_u_all** : hey guys

 

**I_wanna_fucc_nature** : what?

 

**You_shut_your_whore_mouth** : ??

 

**I_have_a_rainbow_knife** : wut

 

**Takko_is_fucking_lit** : whats up

 

**Hufflepuff_Badass** : ?

 

**Hamilton_but_with_Jazz** : so are you going to tell us or??

 

**I_h8_u_all** : lets play a game called “how many gays can you fit under one roof”

 

**You_shut_your_whore_mouth** : max no

 

**I_h8_u_all** : MAX YES

 

**\- I_h8_u_all** has left the chat -

**\- You_shut_your_whore_mouth** has left the chat -

**\- I_wanna_fucc_nature** has left the chat -

**\- First_President_on_the_Moon** has left the chat -

**\- I_have_a_rainbow_knife** has left the chat -

**\- Its_not_meredith** has left the chat -

**\- Takko_is_fucking_lit** has left the chat-

**\- Hufflepuff_Badass** has left the chat -

**\- Adolf_Hitles_art_looks_like_shit** has left the chat -

**\- Hamilton_but_with_Jazz** has left the chat -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~_**~̢Lw'̕v͝ ol͠nh̷ d v͘krho͝df̕h, w͞khb'u͟h͘ ͡dǫo w҉l̛ḩg w̸r̡j̸hw͢kh̢u͜.̨~͢** _ ~~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the school year approaching, boxes filled with their pasts filling, and pancakes being flung in the air; How will their packing and moving day go? Will they screw up? Do well? Or will the beginning truly begin after a... new encounter... 
> 
> Find out in the next chapter!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serious... I beg of you, have M E R C Y 
> 
> But if you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos, or a comment! I'm thriving off of that shit
> 
> Also the song is by Chord Overstreet (I don't know how to do that link thing where the author writes a sentence and it's underlined only for you to click it and it sends you to a link.... y'know... THAT... I kinda need to know that for this story and hopefully other fanfics for the future so it'doesn't be a real help if someone can explain!!!! And thanks again for reading this!!!!


End file.
